


Given Pause

by helsinkibaby



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Het, Porn Battle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Stephen is a man of science, not faith.





	Given Pause

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle 8 - Ivanova/Franklin, gods

There are many different faiths on Babylon 5, but Stephen Franklin subscribes to none of them. Not that he has a problem with people professing their faith, he's a live and let live kind of guy. But he is a man of science and he wears that distinction proudly, like a badge of honour. 

He believes in what can be proved by science, which means he doesn't believe in gods, or angels, or a Heaven, or anything like that. 

He doesn't. 

However, there are nights when he finds himself lying in bed in his quarters, the lights dim, sheets long since consigned to a puddle on the floor. Nights where Susan straddles him, rocks against him and he slides his hands up her thighs to rest on her hips, uses the leverage to pull her closer. She lets out a noise that he instantly wants to hear her make over and over again and he gets his wish when one of his hands moves to her breast, cupping it as his thumb makes slow circles over the nipple. His name falls from her lips in a gasp as she arches her back, her long dark hair tickling his skin and one of her own hands reaches between her legs to the place where they are joined. He grins to himself as he replaces her fingers with his and seconds later she is shaking with release, eyes closed in ecstasy. 

Stephen is not a religious man, doesn't believe in gods, or any type of higher power. 

But moments like that, looking at Susan, he's given pause.


End file.
